


Day to Day

by Anonfeather



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron decided to make Soundwave his. It would have been nice to inform the mech of that decision...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Day to Day (Part 1/3)  
> Rating: M/NC-17  
> Pairing: Megatron/Soundwave  
> Universe: G1  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, Hasbro's and other people.  
> Warnings: Dub-con, sticky,  
> Summary: This is a prompt taken from the tfanonkink. Dub-con/oral/size kink. I would like Megatron having.. little sessions with Soundwave. All of which are unexpected, and surprise the gigawatt's out of Soundwave. (complete prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/tfanonkink/491.html?thread=2812651#t2812651 )  
> Author's Note: Almost pointless smut. I generously thank anontfwriter for taking the time to beta this. Also, Megatron talks dirty and I don't know why.

 

Things had started out very simply. In hindsight, Soundwave could now pinpoint when it’d all started.

They had returned from a raid and as Soundwave took his place at the monitor to write his usually unread report, Megatron strolled behind him and placed a servo on his shoulder. He leaned slightly near his audio and gave a raspy: “Good job, Soundwave. You've performed adequately.”  Then the leader of the Decepticon had retired to his quarters.

Soundwave had been surprised by the praise. He felt proud that Megatron had noticed his effort, but at the same time a certain concern bloomed. He felt that Megatron's praise had an underlying implication but he couldn't find the source. He concentrated on his work to shake off the feeling.

Then, one week later, as Soundwave was retrieving his rations he noticed that a mistake had been made. He received more then what he was usually allotted. He went to Megatron to inform him of the situation. Megatron looked at him and answered.

“No mistakes were made Soundwave. I decided to raise you energon quota for all that you’ve accomplished. If you so desire, you may share your rations with your cassettes as well.” Soundwave graciously bowed and thanked the lord for his generosity.

Megatron smiled and caressed Soundwave's helm and lifted his head so that their optics met. “I offer _treats_ to my best followers, Soundwave.”  His faceplate warmed up, and he nervously ventilated. He wished to back away, but his master held him firmly. His discomfort wasn't unnoticed.

“Hmm...” Megatron started, a smile stretching across his faceplate.. “You’re running hot, aren't you?” The lord pressed closer to his subordinate. “I think I’ll have to do something about it...” Soundwave couldn't mistake the seduction in his lord's voice. Nor the servo running down his chest glass to his hip were rather obvious hints.

“.. My lord..” Soundwave murmured, uncertain of the sudden turn of event.

“Hush now.” Soundwave stayed silent and immobile. His spark was buzzing so loudly that he was sure that the warlord could hear it. Megatron kept staring and inspecting him. His hand stroked his side pleasantly. Soundwave felt pulled into the caress.

Then, Megatron backed away. The unexpected move almost made Soundwave stumble a step forward. The leader of the Decepticon gave a cryptic, but devious smile. “You're dismissed, Soundwave.”

Confused and flushed it took an instant to grasp the order. He bowed again and left the command room in a hurry. Out of Megatron's sight, he pressed his back to a wall and forced himself to regain a slower air cycle. His processor was spinning, and he still felt warm from the lingering touches on his body. He couldn't believe that Megatron had developed an interest in him. He had worked for the mech for vorns and there was never any indication of such a desire. He didn't know what to make of it. And he especially didn't know how he should react in the event it occurred again.

In the days and then the weeks that passed Megatron didn't show any interest in him again. Soundwave thought about reading his leader's mind, but quickly waived the idea away. He would never – and should have never even thought about doing such a thing. It would be treason. And thinking of treason, the telepath spent a thought on Starscream. It could be that Megatron had turned his attention on him because Starscream was _withholding_. It was common knowledge after all how he got to be second-in-command. And it wasn't unusual for them to have lover spats. It seemed rather reasonable that Soundwave had been used to make Starscream jealous. Recently, he's been receiving scorned looks every time he encountered the air commander. Soundwave convinced himself of his theory. After all, there wasn't a better explanation.

Over time, the encounter with Megatron had slipped out of his mind. He was in his quarters efficiently cleaning out dirt out of Buzzsaw's wing. Laserbeak was preening herself in front of a large wall-mirror. Rumble seemed to be amusing himself with a small human device. The rest were on-duty, not scheduled to return for a while.

A chime from the door made him stop. He looked curiously at the door while Buzzsaw pecked his servo to make him continue the grooming. Usually, if Soundwave was required to do something, they would use a comm. Sometimes someone might come for one of the cassette, though usually Skywarp just teleported in.

Soundwave silently reprimanded Buzzsaw for the peck and shooed him away so he could answer the door. The condor squawked and joined his twin sister in-front of the mirror. Laserbeak reflexively started to groom her brother.

Soundwave opened the door and was taken aback to see his leader on the other side. He wondered if he had been summoned and his comm was faulty. Rather ironic for a communications officer.

“Lord Megatron.” Soundwave greeted promptly. “Soundwave: Presence required?”

“Yes,” Megatron answered. There was something in his tone of voice and his smile that made Soundwave shiver. Megatron pressed himself forward, making Soundwave move out of the way. He panicked, having realized that his quarters weren't tidied. He would have made the place immaculate if he had known that his leader was going to visit him.

Megatron analyzed the room and pursed his lips when he saw the cassettes. They were all looking at the warlord, just as confused as Soundwave was by his presence.

“You three, leave.” He ordered. The birds glanced and each other then flew out of the room. Rumble got to his feet and followed the others tucking his device in subspace. He gave a slow questioning look between Megatron and Soundwave.

“Ah, nice knowing you Boss,” he said dramatically as he left. The door slid shut, leaving Megatron and Soundwave in a rather tense silence. Soundwave stood to attention, awaiting whatever task Megatron had come to give him. At least, he hoped it was a task. He hadn't made any blunders, nor had the cassettes. He didn't know how, but maybe Megatron had learned about his fleeting though of reading his mind. Deep worry crept into the tape-deck's processor.

“Nice subordinates,” called Megatron sarcastically after Rumble's comment.

“Rumble: worried. Compensate worry with humour. ” Soundwave answered automatically. Then he stressed wondering if he should have. Megatron looked at him, studying him intensely. A few astroseconds passed and Soundwave felt he had to offer more explanations so Megatron would be satisfied and stopped _starting_. “Rumble: Projects thought and emotions. Soundwave: Receives involuntary projections. Occurrence frequent with numerous mechs.”

“Interesting...” Megatron drawled. Then with a disconcerting smile he asked. “Tell me what I'm are my thoughts?”

“My lord!” Soundwave panicked. “Soundwave: Blocks Megatron's projections!”

The warlord chuckled deeply then ordered. “Do it.”

Soundwave stalled and motionless fidgeted. He concentrated and lowered some firewalls that would allow him to gather the gun-former's surface thoughts. He sent some energy to lightly probe his leader's mind. Soundwave had expected some resistance, or a show of mental force to show that no mech could penetrate the Decepticon's leader processor. He kept waiting to encounter some strong and brutal backlash. That would have been a suitable punishment for that split-second of treacherous though that occurred the other day.

Instead, not only did mental wall yielded, but Megatron's was actively pushing thoughts towards Soundwave. Strong lustful feelings were flowing along with provocative images. All of them with him as the subject. He saw himself succumbing to Megatron's desire in so many possible positions. In one image he was bent over a chair, aft in the air while Megatron stood behind. Another showed him riding his lord on a battlefield. Quickly it was replaced with another fantasy of him being chained to a berth spread-eagle.

He couldn't focus with the continuous pelting of interfacing fantasy that starred him. The lust waves were making him dizzy. His legs were weak and he fell backwards. He tried to sever the mental connection, but Megatron kept projecting more images. Each one more obscene than the previous one.

Soundwave moved back until he could use the wall as a crutch to stand up. He had climbed to his feet and kept his balance on the large mirror. Suddenly, the images that Megatron was broadcasting stopped on one specific position.

A hungry smirk etched on Megatron's faceplate as the position became clearer. Soundwave fretted nervously as Megatron advance in a predatory fashion.

“Turn around, Soundwave.”

Soundwave trembled but executed the order. Megatron pressed close and put a pressure between the shoulders to make navy mech bend forward. Soundwave extended his arms and held himself on the mirror.

“Yes...That's good...” Megatron stayed close, rubbing himself on his prone subordinate. He trailed a servo down and groped the aft.

“My l-lord,” static was buzzing around his words. His frame was heating up and the cooling fans kicked in.

“Yes, you're enjoying this aren't you?” Megatron rubbed at the transformation seam of the interface panel.  “Come now, open up. I want to feel your wet and dripping valve.” A small static burst left Soundwave's vocaliser. The panel opened up on its own and Megatron gave a pleased murmur.

“You like this...It feels good, doesn't it? You don't let anyone there do you?” One of the warlord's fingers was slowly circling his valve. Soundwave shook his head. “Yes... I like that. I like knowing you won't _slut_ around. That you're all _mine_...” The finger slowly sank into him. Soundwave let out a soundless moan. It was thick and filled him up. “Ah you're so tight, aren't you? You're straining against one single digit. You don't even do this to yourself!” Megatron sounded so satisfied by that discovery. The finger was nestled as deep as it could. Megatron kept it there, bending it a few times to savour Soundwave's quaking around it.

He pulled it out as slowly as he had entered. A plaintive whine left Soundwave's vocaliser.

“Oh don't worry it's not going very far.” Megatron chuckled darkly. He pushed the digit inside again, with more force. “See, its back there again, filling you deep. Do you think it's enough? Do you want a brother to join?” As he spoke, Megatron kept pumping the finger in and out of the leaking valve.

“Answer the question Soundwave.”

Soundwave fought to try to have a coherent thought, but a heavy haze clouded his processor. Every ounce of lust that Megatron felt has synched with him. “Soundwave: f-full.”

“Ah, don't be like that. I'm sure you can take some more. However am I going to fit if you can't take one single finger.” Soundwave shivered at the thought. “I'm going to have to spend the whole night stretching you up...”

“L-lord Megatron..”

“Though, you look rather delicious like this right now.” Megatron was looking at Soundwave's reflexion. Soundwave didn't have to look at the mirror to see himself. Megatron's mind was supplying him the visual feed through the mental connection. In the back of his mind, he saw himself, arms stretch-out in front and an imposing figure behind him, pumping in and out a large finger. Some glistening lubricant was running down his thighs. He felt that Megatron had silently let out his spike and was pumping it at the same rhythm as the finger. Soon, a second finger was pushed into his valve.

“..!” Soundwave gave out a static moan, and collapse forward on the mirror. His optics shuttered, leaving his visor dim. Megatron sent a powerful mental appreciation of this new posture. The strong urges that the warlord was sending were just as stimulating as digit pushing deep inside.

“Yes! You look great like this Soundwave. So tempting.” Megatron shifted behind him and Soundwave briefly opened an optic to see. Via the mirror, he could see that Megatron was kneeling down. When a warm glossa started tracing the lubricant on his thigh, Soundwave closed his optics again and moaned. The glossa trailed upwards until it met the fingers. It tried to snake its way inside whenever the fingers came out.

A few times, Megatron entirely removed the fingers and pushed his glossa deep inside, spinning it around. Then the large fingers would return deep inside and scissor him. Each time the fingers returned, Soundwave pressed himself against them. Megatron kept encouraging his actions through words and lust filled projections.

“Hum, so wanton. You keep trying to get me deeper in you. My fingers, my glossa. I can't wait for your hungry little valve to eat up my spike. But first, I have to make you ready to welcome it.”

A third finger was close to his orifice. He wanted it (or at least, Megatron wanted him to want it), but at the same time he could stop clenched against it.

“Now, now Soundwave. You have to let it in.” Megatron's voice held a dangerous edge around his playful words.

“A-affirmative sir.” Soundwave willed himself to release the pressure and let the third finger enter. He was lost in a flurry of sensations that he found it hard to find the correct command against involuntary clenching. Megatron, losing his patience, started pushing before the resistance yielded. The communications officer let out a pained gasp but it was quickly replaced by a pleasured moan. Megatron's satisfaction at the sight was causing Soundwave to shiver.

“That's better, isn't it?” Soundwave wondered how he could stay upright. He legs were trembling and felt so weak. He attributed that the standing position was made possible by his master holding him by the fingers inside.  “You don't know how much I just want to take you right now.” Another lustful projection hit Soundwave as Megatron announced those words. The fingers had started to pick-up the pace. Another movement shift behind him informed him that Megatron had changed position to stand up behind him. He felt the warlord's wet spike trail up his leg. Suddenly, the fingers inside of him stilled. The lust projection changed for anger and annoyance.

Soundwave panicked and wondered why the sudden change. He heard Megatron swear behind him. He glanced behind and saw that Megatron was having a commlink conversation.

“Frag it. I'll be in there in a few klicks.” The commlink conversation was cut-off. Megatron stayed immobile an instant as he willed his spike to sheath itself. Soundwave refused to move, or even to speak as to not antagonize his leader. The fingers were still in him, but had stopped moving leaving him coherent enough for his processor to work. The haze he had since he had tapped into his lord's mind was dissipating.

However, when Megatron gazed at the mirror and his optics locked on Soundwave's position, small lust filled projection was sent out. The fingers started pumping again inside his valve. The haze was back, stopping all thought process in the third of command's mind as his leader kept pleasuring him. The digits were moving faster and went deeper than before. Soundwave was quickly brought to the point he was before the commlink call has interrupted the moment. Without slacking the intensity, Megatron brought Soundwave through a powerful overload.

Moments later, Soundwave regain conscious slumped against the mirror as Megatron's left his subordinate's quarters.

\----

TBC

 


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is a prompt taken from the tfanonkink. I would like Megatron having.. little sessions with Soundwave. All of which are unexpected, and surprise the gigawatt's out of Soundwave. (complete prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/tfanonkink/491.html?thread=2812651#t2812651 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Day to Day (Part 2/3)  
> Rating: M/NC-17  
> Pairing: Megatron/Soundwave, implied past Megatron/Starscream  
> Universe: G1  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, Hasbro's and other people.  
> Warnings: Dub-con, rough
> 
> Author's Note: This is the second part to the almost pointless smut. I generously thank anontfwriter for taking the time to beta this. This chapter is somewhat more dub-con than the previous...More violent... But it gets better :).

The encounter in his quarters left him completely confused. He didn't know why, but it was more than obvious that Megatron wanted him. Soundwave wondered what could have brought this sudden interest. In the following days, Soundwave paid careful attention to his leader. Since the encounter in his quarters, Soundwave didn't block Megatron's projection. So far, Megatron hadn't made another advance. Things were busy for the Decepticon’s; they were preparing an important raid.

Every interaction Megatron had with his third of command was very professional. Though Soundwave had to admit though that previous advances were made when they were alone. For now, the command centre was always bustling with activity. Soundwave continuously sorted the multitude of information his symbiotes brought him. When necessary, he gave his leader an update. During those moments, Megatron was good at avoiding projecting any desire. It was only when Soundwave turned around to return to his regular chair that he would received pings of lust in his direction. Megatron was obviously leering at him.

This often caused Starscream to fume. The second-in-command was more aggressive and prissier than usual. Occasionally a spike of jealousy was often sent his way. It wasn't unusual to receive that vibe from Starscream. What disturbed him was that it was coming from a different source. Usually it came when the troops obeyed him faster or when the Autobot’s considered him to be more of a threat. Now it came whenever Megatron interacted with him. Soundwave was starting to get bothered by this entanglement he seemed to now be a part of.

“So he's giving it to you good?” An irritating voice asked near his audio as he was taking his rations from the station. Soundwave turned and silently face Starscream. “Hope you enjoy it!”

“Starscream: Envious?”

“Why the frag would I be envious! I've had him. I got enough of it. I left. I don't care anymore.”

“Situation: Why bring it up?”

“That's none of your business!” Starscream screeched, gathering some looks from the troops. Soundwave kept a pointed look on Starscream. Really if it wasn't his business, why did he bring it up? Soundwave probed the seekers mind superficially. He received conflicted emotions of relief and frustration from the seeker as he calmed down.

On the handsome face a devious smile was drawn. “Let's just say, it's better you than me!” With that the seeker cackled and turned away.

Soundwave had some other similar encounters with the seeker. Starscream was always the one to start them and when Soundwave tried to understand what the meaning behind the words was, Starscream would always give a similar answer.

“Better you then me, honestly. You'll see. You'll see exactly what I mean after the raid.”

Soundwave anxiously waited for the raid. More precisely what would happen afterward. He analysed Megatron's and Starscream's relationship. It was well known that Starscream often kept the leader's berth warm. Though, it seemed that recent developments had stopped those encounters. For once, Soundwave decided to pay attention to local gossip in the rec room. He also asked Rumble and Frenzy to update him. They were confused but gave him the info. Most of which was useless and disturbing. Quickly the twins gathered he wanted more background about the leader and the second-in-commands relationship.

“Well here's the deal Boss.” Started Rumble. “Megs and Screamer, they 'face. Been doing that for a while. Since before Starscream was made SIC. You know it, I know it, the 'bots know it.”

“But Screamer's a slut.” Added Frenzy. “Old Megs doesn't like that much.”

“Soundwave: Had gathered as much.”

“Hey, we're just giving you what you asked! If you already know this we'll go an' do something else with our time!”

Soundwave stayed silent and bore down on his symbiotes. After a few astro-seconds they fidgeted and continued their rapport, ignoring the interruption.

“Well, Megs just got fed up with it.”

“And this time it's serious! It's not like all those other times. They haven't fragged, for like months!”

“Never lasted more than a week before.”

Soundwave processed the information. A quick calculation lead him to find that the moment Megatron's and Starscream's intimate relation stopped was around the same time Megatron made his first move.

“So Boss,” Rumble said with a devious grin. “Since when are you interested in anything related to 'facing?”

“None of your concern.”

“Oh c'mon!”

“Desist!” Sensing he wouldn't get any peace, he ordered them to return inside of him. The twins exchanged a knowing look.

“Fine.” Rumble grumbled as he transformed and jumped into his guardian's chest.

“We already know anyways. We got a bet riding on ya.” Frenzy added before transforming and following his brother. Soundwave wanted to call them back to so they would talk about their bet but thought against it. They were baiting him, and any further conversation would just lead to embarrassment. Besides, the raid was planned for today.

OoOoOoO

The raid could have gone better, but it could have gone a lot worse too. They lost the fight and didn't permanently offline any Autobot’s but they did make off with a good amount of energon before retreating. Not enough to celebrate but enough not to starve for the coming weeks. The Decepticon troops were generally pleased. Soundwave tried to gage Megatron's mood. It seemed rather sour after having been defeated by Optimus. None the less, he only shot his fusion cannon once towards Starscream when he antagonized the gunformer for his defeat.

Once back to the base, Soundwave started on his usual unread mission report in the command room. He also did stock inventory and calculated what could be sent to Shockwave back on Cybertron.

The command centre was a better place to work then his quarters. On a normal day, the cassettes were tolerable, but after this small non-victory the twins would bring back some stolen high-grade and celebrate.

Stolen or ill-gotten, Soundwave though as he remembered about their bet. He should have taken them out and probed their minds.

The door opened Soundwave absent-mildly acknowledged the presence as he worked on the document to send to Shockwave. He silently berated himself for not having done a thorough investigation on Starscream's warnings. Obviously nothing was happening. The slagger was probably messing with his processor out of usual spite.

“Soundwave,” a voice rumble next to him. He startled slightly but outside kept his cool. He kept his constant typing and answered Megatron.

“Lord Megatron. Soundwave: Presence required?”

A sudden violent mental projection was sent his way. It made him dizzy. Just as he regained focus, he was mech-handled until he was leaning against the console with Megatron pressing down on him. Megatron's face was inches apart from his own. His optics held an angry glow. Soundwave kept silent and immobile, waiting for whatever his master desired. His spark was buzzing nervously but he willed it to settle down. He felt wrathful energy rolling off of Megatron.

Minutes passed and finally the anger started to dissipate. Soundwave felt that it was still lurking under the surface but it seemed as if Megatron was trying to keep it under wraps. Megatron raised his hand to Soundwave's mask.

“You have a mouth underneath, right?” Soundwave gave an imperceptible nod. “Good. Retract it. Get on your knees.”

Soundwave stalled for an instant before he dropped down as he felt the anger coming back. He retracted the mask as his master ordered, but kept his face low to avoid showing his face. He felt uncomfortable without his facial shield.

Megatron placed a hand on his helm and pulled his face toward his interface panel. “Lick.”

Soundwave hesitantly obeyed. He stuck out his glossa and gave a tentative lick. Megatron pushed him closer, obvious that he expected more than one swipe. He licked again, trailing over one of the seams. Megatron gave an encouraging grunt and thrust. His panel was starting to warm-up indication his arousal.

The communications officer continued his task until Megatron pulled his head back. Soundwave felt exposed showing his uncovered face and tried to pull away. Megatron's grip was strong and kept him there. The angry glow in his optics return. He wanted nothing that would contradict his desire. “Remove your visor.” Soundwave trembled but did as he was told. He held Megatron's gaze and stayed immobile.

Megatron gave a pleased murmur at the sight. Then his panel opened and his spike jutted out an inch from the kneeling mech. He pulled Soundwave's face toward it. “Suck.”

Soundwave was glad for the broken eye contact. He revelled in knowing that his face would be partially hidden again as he obeyed the order. His optic gazed at the size of it and he worried. Megatron insistently pulled his head towards it, blindly stabbing at his mouth. Soundwave awkwardly brought his mouth to it and licked. The large spike jabbed trying to get inside. Soundwave opened his mouth wide to take it inside.

As soon as the head was in, Megatron pushed forcefully inside. He kept Soundwave's head in place as his third in command gagged and tied to pull away. Then he backed out and thrust inside again. He did this a couple more times before giving Soundwave a reprieve. Some of his salivary fluid dripped from his faceplate to his chin. The spike in front of him was poking at him again, urging him to continue. Not wanting to receive the rough treatment again, he grabbed the hold of the spike with his servos, using them as stoppers if his lord were to push. Luckily Megatron didn't stop him. He bucked trying to force himself deep, but he enjoyed the servos moving on him as well.

Even with Soundwave's obvious lack of talent in giving head, Megatron was pleased with what was being received. He gave appreciative grunts and petted the Soundwave's head. He decided to pull the head back to look at Soundwave's faceplate. He was a nice enough looking mech with alabaster coloring. Though the mouthplate around his spike and nervous look in the optic was what was the most exciting.

Again Soundwave tried to disengage the hold to break the eye contact. This time Megatron was darkly amused and let him pull away. “I'll have to teach you to stop turning away when I look at you. You have the prettiest face when sucking my spike.”

Soundwave didn't reply. Instead he returned to his task hoping to distract his master from commenting on his face or trying to look at it again. However, before he could, Megatron pulled him to his feet and lifted him on the console. The wrath that was earlier lurking around seemed to have melted down and was replaced with the dark playfulness that Soundwave recognized when Megatron came to his quarters.

A black servo started to rub on his panel as the other one held his face straight. “Don't be shy now. Hmm, you look much more delicious like this than with your face guard. I could order you never to wear it again but I fear I'd always be distracted. I'll just keep thinking to bend you over and take you.”

Soundwave shivered. Megatron's mind was sending those lustful projections that were starting to warm his systems.

“The troops would like to touch you. Take you. But I won't let them. They'd be allowed to look, make you their recharge time fantasy.” As he spoke, Megatron slipped two finger's in Soundwave's mouth. Immediately, the navy mech started sucking on them. “Ah, yes, suck them. You miss my spike in your mouth already do you? Don't worry it'll be back inside of you in a moment. Such a shame we couldn't finish our earlier tryst. I blasted Starscream through a wall after the slagger's call.”

The servo rubbing his panel was insistent. It scratched at the seam to get it to open. Soundwave didn't wait for the order and slid the plate open.

“Eager aren't we?” Megatron asked. Though he asked, it was obvious that he was the eager one. He quickly pushed in two fingers. Soundwave braced against the intrusion and bite down on the fingers. Megatron's faceplate showed annoyance but he sent a pleased vibe at the sight. He scissored inside of Soundwave's valve, trying to get more lubricant faster. He was getting impatient especially after Soundwave moaned around his digits.

“I can't wait any longer. I'm taking you. Now.” Megatron pulled out his fingers from the valve and mouth then spread Soundwave's legs further apart. He rubbed his spike at the entrance before thrusting inside. Soundwave bit his lower lip to avoid screaming out. Megatron was large, and he was painfully under-stretched. But the pleasure that Megatron was projecting compensated.

Megatron didn't wait for Soundwave to adjust. He pulled out and thrust back inside at a manic pace. Soundwave servos were digging into Megatron's shoulders. He closed his eyes tight and reached in the pleasure Megatron was enjoying instead of his pain. He felt his leader close to the edge of release and he synched his mind to it.

As Megatron came, so did his mind. Small electric current travelled through his body, causing him small spasms. Megatron was pleased by the sight, and part of him wanted to keep watching Soundwave's unguarded face. Instead he pulled himself away.

Without his lord supporting him, Soundwave slumped to the floor. The overload had left him weak. As it subsided the throbbing in his valve left him immobile. Megatron subspaced a cloth and let it fall near his prone subordinate. A smirk played across his faceplate.

“Better clean yourself.” In after though, he added: “And make sure no important buttons were pressed during our session.”

Soundwave nodded and when his master left, he let his visor and facemask slide back in place. He wiped himself, threw away the used fabric and pulled himself up. He checked the systems, but was too tired to care about Shockwave receiving an incomplete and incomprehensible status rapport. At least the intercom hadn't been hit. He staggered out of command room and managed to enter his quarters without encountering anyone.

His symbiotes looked at him curiously. Then Rumble and Frenzy laughed at his fragged look and limp.

“Return.” He ordered. The condor twins, Ratbat and Ravage obediently followed.

“Come on, we need the dirt!”

“Lay it thick!”

“Return!”

“You suck.” Frenzy grumbled.

“He probably did!” Rumble laughed. Soundwave lost patience and kicked them out of the quarters. They laughed as they flew into a wall.

\- - -  
TBC


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is a prompt taken from the tfanonkink. I would like Megatron having.. little sessions with Soundwave. All of which are unexpected, and surprise the gigawatt's out of Soundwave. (complete prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/tfanonkink/491.html?thread=2812651#t2812651 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Day to Day (Part 3/3)  
> Rating: M/NC-17  
> Pairing: Megatron/Soundwave, implied past Megatron/Starscream  
> Universe: G1  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, Hasbro's and other people.  
> Warnings: Dub-con, rough
> 
> Author's Note: This is the third part the the Soundwave/Megatron fic. This part is 'sweeter' than the others (well, nothing is ever 'sweet' with Megatron...). Also, I bow down before anontfwriter for beta-ing this thing 'till the end.

Soundwave woke up sore. He had hoped that a nice recharge would be enough to heal the pain he’d received from the previous night interfacing session with Megatron. It didn't help that the damage he gotten from the Autobot’s during the raid had decided to act up. They'd been minor and he wanted to finish his never-read report before taking care of them. But an unexpectedly lustful leader kept him otherwise occupied.

Soundwave briefly played with the idea of going AWOL for his morning shift. He'd probably get away with it by informing Megatron that his absence was caused by their session. The gunformer would be perversely pleased to know he’d left Soundwave with a physical reminder of the previous' night activity. A memory file of Megatron's smug smile came to his mind when Starscream would enter the Command Centre with a limp. Would his lord have the same reaction?

Before he could muse more about the situation his door chimed. He gave a static grumble and pulled himself up. The weight of the four recharging cassettes felt like a burden. The insistent ringing was probably Rumble and Frenzy wishing they could come in to recharge. When he'd entered his shared quarters the previous evening they'd been disrespectful. He'd kicked them out (literally), locked the door and changed the codes. A night of fending for themselves would teach them a lesson. Though Soundwave sincerely doubted it would happen. They'd probably taken the opportunity to wreck unsupervised havoc on the ship.

At the least, a suitable punishment would be to force the brats to perform today's duty with no recharge. The tape-deck would be prepared to hear some grovelling (and maybe giving in to their pleas) as he unlocked the door. Instead there stood Starscream. He looked annoyed with a victorious demeanor. The telepath wondered how someone could show such contradiction at the same time.

“Megatron wishes your presence in his quarters. Now.” The Air Commander cackled.

“Starscream: Messenger, new occupation?”

“Har, har. I'm feeling rather... happy right now. Whatever you say doesn't bother me.” A devious sneer played across Starscream's face. “Did you have fun last night?”

“...”

“I'm sure you're well aware that the command room have security cameras right?”

Slag, Soundwave thought as he bowed his head. Starscream won this round.

“Yes, it has been recorded and shown. Multiple times. Better get used to the attention. And sleepless nights. Dents. Bites. Sore valve. And...” Starscream trailed off. A vibe of envy floated by before it changed. “I'm not going to miss it.” The seeker started to walk away.

“Oh, and I would hurry if I were still in your position. Wouldn't want to make him impatient and angry now. Also,” he said looking back. “It would be best to leave your brats outside. He won't want them around to interrupt.”

Soundwave inwardly grimaced. Starscream's gloating got to him. Also, he wasn't much interested in another session. Megatron's advances had previously been far apart. He'd thought he'd have enough time to recuperate by the time of the next encounter. This was why he usually didn't interface. Too troublesome.

As the Air Commander retreated, Soundwave pressed his shoulder button and ejected his symbiotes. They looked at him expectantly (and confused at being released in the hallway). “Mission:” started Soundwave as his processor raced to find something that would not arouse suspicions among them. If he was lucky they'd be unaware of the situation. Unlikely.

“Retrieved Frenzy and Rumble. Prevention of creating chaos.” The cassettes nodded and took separate directions to find their missing siblings. Once they were out of sight, Soundwave took the short walk to his leader's quarters. When he neared, door opened on its own. It was obvious that Megatron had keyed the information of his coming. This didn't reassure Soundwave.

The inside was dimmed as he stepped in. He half-expected Megatron to pounce on him the moment the door closed. Instead he found his leader at his desk, one of his never-read reports in hand. For an astro-second, the communication officer though that it was finally being read but Megatron's mind was obviously elsewhere. His optics where glazed over as he absent-mindedly pressed the down arrow and the 'accept' command at the bottom.

Megatron gazed up as Soundwave neared. No command as given to take a seat. The tape-deck stood to attention and asked, “Soundwave: Presence required?”

“Yes, I called you here to have a discussion with you.” Megatron's expression and thoughts were guarded. Small vibes of apprehension could be received behind the strong confident front the warlord was exuding. Megatron was thoughtful and silent as he looked at the navy mech. Soundwave hoped he wasn't fidgeting under the intense gaze. To break the silence, Soundwave asked: “Subject?”

“Currently, you're empty right?” Soundwave quizzically tilted his head. “You're cassettes are out, doing whatever.”

“... Measure have been taken to reduce any damage caused by Rumble and Frenzy.” Had he been summon because the little pranksters broke into the energon reserve again? If that were the case, Soundwave was sure he would be picking up anger under the guarded thoughts. Besides, with everything Starscream had previously said...

“So, none of your spies are with you, correct?”

“Affirmative.”

“Good. What we are to discuss is a rather private matter.”

“Understood.” Soundwave kept himself straight and serious. His voice, monotone as ever, helped him keep the illusion that he was completely in possession of his body and that his spark wasn't loudly spinning in his chest.

Still, Megatron continued to watch his third in command instead of talking. He stood up and paced, hand clasped behind his back. He looked regal. Soundwave waited, following Megatron's with his optics without moving his head. He could feel small stabs of lust were projected, but that wasn't the main thought in his leader's mind right now. Finally, Megatron decided to open the conversation.

“As you probably noticed, I have taken an interest in you.” If Rumble had been present, he would have said 'No shit, Sherlock', whatever that meant. Frenzy would have said 'Obvious Megatron is obvious'. And Soundwave would have agreed with them.

“You are a very loyal soldier.” Megatron paused in his words and pacing. His tone was reminiscent and melancholic. “Starscream was very loyal too. Before I took an interest in him.” The implications were obvious: Megatron's attentions had spurred Starscream to become a spiteful treacherous leech. Soundwave found it hard to believe, but from Megatron's thoughts it felt true.

“Understand this Soundwave. I am not a gentle lover. I take what I want, when I want. If it's my desire to please a lover I do so for my sake. If I wish to leave them unsatisfied and deny them any release for weeks, so be it. If to release my anger I decide frag them unprepared, nothing can stop me.”

Soundwave trembled. He was glad that Megatron turned his gaze at his large outside window, showing the sea's vast darkness. He did not know if he should respond, so he kept silent. If Megatron wanted his input, he would ask.

“I respect you Soundwave.” Started Megatron. “More so then that upstart Starscream when we first met. So I'm giving you a choice. Leave this room now if you refuse these … terms. Or stay, and tell me you accept.”

Soundwave felt dizzy. This decision, this situation was overwhelming him. He did what was necessary and followed a logical thought process. His self-preservation told him to slip out of the room. Deeper analyses gave him reasons to stay. If he accepted would he be able to serve Megatron in a way other soldiers were incapable of? If Soundwave fulfilled every desire his master had, would that leave a more stable and reasonable leader of the Decepticon faction? Percentages of fails and successes were being calculated on the different outcomes of his decision.

“You're still here...” Interrupted Megatron. He seemed genuinely surprised. Soundwave didn't voice the fact that he hasn't reached a consensus. “If you need more variable, tell yourself that yesterday was a very mild situation. Remember the times where Starscream was 'beaten' until his spark hardly pulsed.”

New numbers popped on his HUD and self-preservation made him step back.

“Query: can be asked?”

“Of course.”

“Refusal: Consequences?”

“None. This is why I have made you come. If you refuse here, I will not pursue. I value you more as a competent officer than a lover.” That sounded rather too good to be true. Soundwave didn't have the ego large enough to believe that he was irresistible, but he found it hard to believe that Megatron would drop his interest.

“I will not wait all day.” Impatience was presence in the voice. Soundwave erased the calculations.

“Decision reached. Terms accepted.” His words made Megatron turn around.

“That pleases me.” Quickly, Soundwave felt a lustful projection rush towards him. He expected it, but it still left him dizzy. “Get on the berth.”

“I-immediately?” A heated glare answered his question. He hurried as fast as his injuries allowed him and thanked Primus for his battle mask for covering his wince. Though, he somewhat felt that Megatron was well aware of his condition.

He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. He sensed Megatron coming closer but his lord did not join him. Instead, a light touch moved from his pede and trailed up. It travelled by his inner thigh, flirted around his interface panel before continuing to his chest. This new, gentle tactic confused and scared Soundwave more than the rough handling from the previous sessions.

“It's captivating how nervous you are...” Megatron sounded so pleased. “Will you always be like this, or will you get used to it? Will I have to frighten you occasionally so you never let your guard down?” Soundwave doubted that would be needed. He'd served Megatron for a long time and he'd never taken for granted that he was safe. The leader of the Decepticons had an explosive anger that could be released on the slightest provocation. He just hoped he would accomplish his new duties without incurring his master's wrath too often. Contrary to Starscream, he didn't particularity enjoy frustrating the gunformer.

The servo crept up to his neck and it started to play around the cables. Soundwave liked that sensation. Although he gave no outward indication of enjoying that touch, Megatron figured it out.

“I'm going to enjoy finding all of your hot spots.” The voice whispered right next to his audio. A glossa licked the outside shell making his cooling vents turn on. “You don't even know what gets you worked up. But I do... I'll have you writhing and moaning for me before your processor even acknowledges what's going on.”

The servo painfully pinched a sensitive cable. Soundwave twitched and clenched his denta together. He heard Megatron's dark chuckle near his audio as the glossa trailed down to his neck. A soothing lick started around the sensitive cable, followed by some gently suckling. As an involuntary moan left him, Megatron smiled into his neck.

Megatron's clever servos found other hot spots and they were exploiting them. And Soundwave didn't know when but Megatron had, at some point, joined him on the berth. He was on top, one leg between his and had spread them apart. As Megatron promised earlier, Soundwave found himself writhing under his leader. His servos would open and close unsure what they should be doing. Against his better judgement one of them had even come up and grabbed hold of Megatron's shoulder strut.

“That's right, hold on tight.” The comment made him freeze, but as Megatron's mouth replaced the servo on his pelvic buttons, he buckled. “Open up.”

Soundwave sent to command to make his valve panel open. A finger brushed against the exposed area as Megatron chuckled.

“Though I appreciate your willingness to offer yourself,” Megatron gave the valve a mean swipe with his glossa. The contact burned and made hiss in discomfort. “and you shouldn't temp me so...” Another lick was made to the sensitive area for good measure. “But you won't be able to take me. Open your spike panel.”

Soundwave didn't trust his audio to have heard correctly. But when Megatron started to claw to open the other panel, he sent the command. Megatron nuzzled the area and coaxed the spike out. He seemed unbelievably pleased by its pressurised presence.

The communication officer worried about having such a sensitive organ near the warlord's mouth. He had thought Megatron to only like valves and did not tolerate spikes unless it was his own. But, he was clearly mistaken, as the gunformer kissed the tip then dragged his glossa underneath before swirling his tongue on the top.

Soundwave called out something unintelligible. Thought he wasn't the most experienced in the berth, Soundwave did know that spike stimulation was an activity he liked receiving. He was surprise to discoverer that Megatron was rather talented in that department. Involuntarily, the pleasured mech tried to close his legs from the over stimulation. However, strong servos held them apart and kept them spread. A victorious growl informed him that Megatron enjoyed restraining his lover from thrashing in pleasure.

Megatron swallowed the spike deep. When he felt Soundwave was too close, he would jab the sensitive valve. The pained moans mixed with the pleasured static cries. It was delicious music to his ears.

Soon, the concept of time had slipped from Soundwave's mind. He felt that his lord had been keeping him on the edge for hours. Whenever he tried to call up his inner chronometer, an error message would spring up. The command was too complex for all his systems were concentrated elsewhere. As Megatron continued to work on his spike more messages popped-up signalling impending overload. When it hit Soundwave spasmed and was locked in place as Megatron held him strongly and kept him from moving.

His optics shuttered closed and his system rebooted. When he came back online, a damp cloth was splayed across his chassis. A generous gift Megatron left for him to clean himself up. Soundwave wondered if he was always going to be left unconscious after a session. He also wondered how long he’d been out and just as he was about to check with his chronometer, he noticed that Megatron had not left the room.

His lord, however, was one step from leaving the room. From the determined way of moving it was obvious he was heading to the command centre for the work-cycle. Soundwave pushed himself on his elbow and wished to call Megatron's attention. Before any polite request could be formulated, a static bleat left him. Megatron turned around, and after a devious paused he gave his new lover a bright dark smile. The navy mech felt suddenly uneasy. The smile held a dangerous edge that made him worry. Restrained lustful projections were sent in his direction.

“Hook will pass by to make some repairs on certain delicate part of your frame. I advise you to rest in my absence. For when I return, I will be descending upon you. All day I'll be reviewing memory files of your thrashing under my servos. And I'll be making a list of all the ways I'll be using you.”

With that, Megatron promptly left the room, proud and cheeky. Soundwave let himself slump down on the berth and tried to find how exactly he got himself in such a position. In hindsight, he could now pinpoint when it’d all started...

\----  
The End! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the fic was well enjoyed. Please leave me kudos to let me know that it was read :)


End file.
